The Bar
by LovelyLuly
Summary: When Danny and Ember Meet up in a ghost bar things get hot but will they be able to keep their relashionship in secret? You will have to read to find out. (Adopted from ashes34).
1. The Bar

**Hey Everyone. It took me a long time to post this story, for various reasons but here it is. I've made a few changes but is still the story you came to know and adore. Like the previous owner I Don't won Danny Phanton and, as said by CC_08 from Archive of our own, "english is not my native language" so if you see any grammar mistakes please be kind because i alredy think that my writting in english is poor and I don't need to hear...or read it from another person.**

**This fict Will work basead on your reviews, so no review means no chapter.**

**I like to to think that my name rhyme with songfict and a fict with Ember just have to have songs in it so this will be a songfict and i don't care if you want this or not .**

**That is all I had to say.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and review.**

It was a quiet day in the ghost zone.

Ember was siting in the couch of her helm, tuning her guitar like always, while i though about nothing...well, almost nothing: She couldn't take Danny Phanton out of her mind.

But she didn't though about him for a long time because it didn't take long for someone to knock on her door.

Ember rose from the couch and answered the door, being immediately hugged by Kitty.

"Hi"said Kitty hugging Ember.

"Hey, good to see you. What are you doing here?"said Ember smiling.

"well...i was wondering why, insted of visiting me for our girls night like you promised, you went to a bar with Danny Phanton, so I decided to come here" said Kitty.

"how did you know about it?" asked Ember.

"Skulker complained about it to Johnny and Johnny complained to me about him" said Kitty rolling her eyes "so, tell me everything and don't spare any details."

"Well..."started Ember.

**Flash Beck Onn.**

**Ember P.V.O**

_I was flying to your house, like i said i would, when i saw the dipstick floating to this bar called Cloud 9 and i got curious about why he was going there, so i decided to follow him._

**Flash Beck Off**

"hey do you want something to eat or drink?" I said.

"yeah that would be nice" said Kitty.

I got up from the couch, where we sat during the conversation, and went to the kitchen, where i got some soda and potato chips .

Then I went back to the living room and continued my story.

**Flash Beck Onn.**

_I never had been to that bar, so when i entered, i decided to look around. The place had a really intimate atmosphere, ya know, with the walls painted in a dark shade of red, the mahogany benches with gray stone, the tables and chairs also in mahogany, and a junkbox in the back, playing Taylor Swift's "Begin Again", which isn't really my kind of song but, it was still cool._

_It didn't took me long to find him: he was sitted at the bar, ordering a drink and, since I also like to drink once in a while, i decided to join him._

"_Can i sit?" I asked._

"_yeah, sure" He Said._

_I sat down and ordered Myself a drink. While I waited, I Looked at the Dipstick and he certainly had Grown a lot : I could see the outline of his muscles__ clarly behind his suit, which was all riped of, thanks to his most recent ghost fight. His Hair was so long that locks of it where in his face but the style was still the same. His eyes where still acidic green and, because of the way the light reflected in them, they looked a lot more dangerous and sexy._

"_Ember?" He said, snapping me out of my thoughts and looking at me with an eyebrow raised and a half-smile, making me realize that i had my elbow resting on the table, my head resting in my palm and a dreamy look in my eyes._

"_sorry, sorry. Its just that i couldn't help but notice that you have changed a lot since the last time i saw you" I said, blushing._

"_well the time flies when you're not dead" He said smiling._

"_hahaha very funny. So why are you here again?" I Asked._

"_hey just because I'm not na evil ghost, dosen't mean i can't have a drink once in a while" He said sarcastically, playfully rolling his eyes._

_I blushed again._

"_so, how are things with you and that goth chick?" I asked._

"_Sam?! Oh we broke up a while ago: it wasen't working out" he said, turning to take another slip of his drink._

"_oh sorry about that" I said._

_Danny raised an eyebrow at me._

"_Are you Okay?" he said._

"_Yeah, why?" i asked_

"_No offense, is just that you aren't usually so caring" He said._

"_hey, you don't know everything about me Da...Dipstick" I said, almost calling him by his real name._

"_yeah, you're right but i would like to" he said, making me blush for the third time that night._

"_Thanks Dipstick, that means a lot" i said_

_There was a moment of silence. We looked in each others eyes, leaned in and..._

"_Well if isn't the little welp and...oh, hey Ember, haven't seen you in ages. How are you doing baby?" said Skulker appearing from Nowere...Seriously, i still don't have a clue of where he came from._

"_I'm not your baby anymore" I said, angry._

"_well someone is angry tonight, but don't worry: i still love you" said Skulker smiling._

"_Really? That's sweet, but we are not going to get back Together. You cheated on me, remember? I saw you making out with Spectra two months ago, when I thought you are going to destroy Amity park again" I Said._

"_that is true, but that was in the past and i've learned from my mistake. Give me another chance baby, please" He said_

"_I Can't forgive a chater and i've alredy told you that. I even died because of this" I Said._

"_yeah I remeber: the poor Amber Mclain was turned into ashes while she was sleeping, only because she made a scene when she caught her current boyfriend, Jeremy, having sex with another girl and blá, blá, blá. I alredy know this story, but I'm not like him: i can make things different" Said Skulker._

"_Really? That's not what I've seen. Now could you leave me alone, please?" I Said, getting tired of all that stupid fight._

"_come on baby, we can still work out" he said putting his hands on my shoulders._

_I was about to say something when..._

"_HEY SHE SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE" Danny yelled, before shoting na ecto ray from his palms, caughting Skulker of guard and making Skulker fly to the oposite wall and knock out._

"_thanks, but there was no need for you to do it: i can handle with him by Myself" I Said._

"_i know but it didn't seemed that he was going to back off. I just wanted to help before everything got worse" He said, smiling._

_I returned his smile._

"_hey do you wanna go to somewhere more private?" he asked._

_I noded and followed him to the bathroom, where we made out and, honestly, I think he is a better kisser than anyone I've dated before. It was just Perfect._

"_hey are you free this Friday?" he asked, smiling._

"_sure" I said, also smiling._

"_cool" he said_

**Flash Beck Off**

**Ember P.V.O Off**

"and then he invited me to go to the movies with him." Ember said, finishing the story.

"awesome...so, are you two dating now ?" Kitty said.

"Yes, i think" Ember said.

"Great. You two should totally go on a double date with me and johnny sometime, it would be really fun" Kitty said.

"ok, but not now. We are still getting to know each other, so it would be kind of awkard" Ember said.

"fine. I can wait a little but you have to swear that once you two have learned everything about each other, we will go on a double date" Kitty said.

" I swear" Ember Said.

"God. Now, let's to the need to find you new clothes for your date " Kitty said draging Ember out of her realm, while she complained that she was not even dressed and that she couldn't leave the cans of soda and the package of chips in the living room because it would atract ghost ants , ghost flies and who knows what else .


	2. The Secret

**Hey.**

**I'm really Happy with al the response i've got in the last chapter and,since you where nice i will be too,so here is chapter two.**

**Answers to reviews:**

He23t

**thanks**

_**Invader Johnny**_

**Thank you and don't worry: I won't try to change Ember's i made her blush three times in the next chapter but i just love to write characters like her and if you think my Ember seems oc them check this link :**** s/8412309/1/The-bar . Its this story before it came to my tell me: what Ember seems more oc?mine or Ashes?**

_**Titanking666**_

**Thanks. I've always thought that my write in english sucked so is really nice to see that someone thinks that it is good.**

**That's all for now ,so enjoy the chapter and please review.**

**3 Months After.**

As time passed, Ember and Danny's relashionship kept on growing and as they learned more about each other, they had discovered that they had a lot in common and Danny told Ember that he had her cd's in his music colection, which made her smile and give a peck on his lips.

As Ember promised Kitty, the couple went on a double date with the green hairied girl and Johny 13 and, by the end of it, Danny becamed a good friend for Kitty and her boyfriend, who sugested that the two should go bowling sometime.

Due to the fact that Danny was considered the hero of Amitty Park, the two decided that they would keep their relashionship in secret and, besides them, only Kitty, Johny 13 and Jazz could know.

The girls finally had their night out and both thought that it was much more fun them the one they have had with Spectra when Danny and Ember still where enemys.

And, lest but not least, Danny and Ember have had sex for the first time and it was amazing for both of them.

Now, Danny was smiling while he walked to the school with Sam and Tucker, as usual.

"hey where have you been? we haven't seen you in like...forever" Sam asked.

"Yeah man, its the senior year, and after this is college, so we have to spend every moment together" Tucker said, dramatically.

"_I was in the ghost zone_" Danny thought. He had spending the last three months dividing his time between fights, dates with Ember and hang out's with Kitty or Johnny.

"I don't think i want to go to college anyways" Danny said, shrugging.

"Danny, I know you are still..._Danny Phanton_" Sam said, whispering the name of his alter-ego. "But i think Amitty Park can take care of itself".

Danny rose his eyebrows at that.

"Okay, Okay: they can't take care of themselves, but you still don't have to throw your Education away because of it" Sam Said.

"its not because of it, i was thinking about becoming a musician so why should i go to college?" Danny asked.

"uh... because you can't live of music?!" Tucker said.

"Yeah and you can't sing or play any instrument so it wouldn't take long for you to end up in misery" Sam said.

That made Danny laugh: it was clear that his entire relashionship with Sam was as real as the one they had when Ember casted a love spell on them because, if it wasen't, them Sam would know that Danny have had singing and guitar lessons when he was ten years old and that his parents gave him a electric guitar on his thirtieth birthday.

"what is so funny?" Tucker Asked.

"nothing. I've just remembered a joke" Danny Said


	3. The Break Up

**Hey.I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter but I will be have exams in college until wednesday and you know how it is.**

_DannyPhanton619_

**Thanks :3**

_Jim89_

**OMG,OMG i have never recived a review so long :D. Ok here are the anwsers to your questions:**

** chapter 4 I will explain why he haven't told them about it.**

**2.I know but some people are so confident in themseves that they think that they will find a way to succeed in life,no matter what.**

**3\. That Will be explained in this chapter.**

**Thank you for your review and your compliments**

_Titanking666_

**Well, I also think that school sucks but without it you can't have a decent job, unfortunatly.**

_Invader Johnny_

**yeah but some people don't think that way.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review.**

**Sam P.V.O**

After Danny said that, Tucker asked where he had been in the past three months and, as Danny stood in silence, he tried to guess.

Sincerely, I don't care that he had disappeared from our lifes for three months. I don't even missed him...i mean: why would i miss him when i had Tucker and my parents to keep me company? Sure I had to spend all my time doing stuff for my mom and doing geek things with Tucker, but it wasen't so bad, right?

*sigh* who I want to fool? The past three months were the most boring I've ever lived in my hole life! Who cares about balls, conferences, comic cons or any of that shit! I Just want to have Danny in my life again.

Its kind of depressing: he broke up with me two years ago and I still can't get over him, no matter how hard i've tried.

I still remember that day...

**Flash Beck Onn**

_We were under a tree. The same one where we kissed for the first time._

_Danny had brought me there because he wanted to talk to me about something and as soon as we got there he got straight to the point and said that he wanted to end our relashionship._

"_What?! why?" I said, almost crying at the prospect of having to live my life without him._

"_you really want to know?" Danny asked._

_I noded._

"_well ever since i've met you, I've known that, sometimes, you don't listen when someone is talking to you, even if is about something that you should know" He said._

"_this isen't true. I always..." I begined to say._

"_but as my feelings for you kept growing, I started to think that maybe we could fix this problem together" he said,_ _interrupting me "but no matter how much i've tried, things never changed and, at some point, I got tired of arguing with you about this"_

"_but you are wrong: i always listen to what everybody says to me" I said for the millionth time since he begined to complain to me about this, some months ago._

"_Really? Let's see if this is true: I'm gonna ask you a few questions and, if you got them right , I'm not going to break up with you" he said._

"_Ok Bring it on" I said._

"_what was the first comic Tucker bought and when?" he said._

"_Iron Man, number five and he was six" I Said._

"_Wrong. It was Super Man, number eight and he was nine." He said._

_I face palmed ._

"_what are the three qualities i used to admire most in Paulina?" he asked._

"_her body, her popularity and her sensuality" I said._

"_her smile, her charisma and her optimism" He said._

_Unbelivable._

"_what your mom really thinks about you?" he said._

"_easy: She thinks that i'm a deception to every member of the Manson family and that i should embrace our lifestile rather than runway from it because most people would love to be in my place" I said. _

"_wrong. What clases i used to take after school when i was ten?" he said._

"_Science...no...soccer. I Remember because when you told me, you are very happy and said it would help you make more friends in school" I said._

"_Wrong. What are Tucker's two favorite Rpg games?" He asked._

"_Legue of legends and world of warcraft" I said._

"_Wrong. They are Devil may cry and The Last Of Us. What was the best present my parents ever gave to me?" he said._

"_your ghost powers?!" i said, uncertain._

"_that is it! I'm not going to change my decision. I'm sorry Sam" he said._

_At that i cried for real._

"_still friends?" he said._

_I noded, knowing that it would be better than not having him in my life._

**Flash beck off.**

After sometime we managed to get to school in time and walked together to class.


	4. The Past And The Future

**Answers to Reviews:**

_titanking666_

**Yeah, Poor Sam. Thanks for your compliments and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

_fanficreviewer69_

**Okay, i alredy knew about the time thing because once i wrote a fict where i tried to skip the hole pregnency progress and i lost a lot of reviews. I alredy changed the rated to T and about the lemon, as i said in the synopsis, i adopted this fict from another person and made a few changes. If you click on the link below, you will find the original version of this fict, where you can read the most magical and smutty lemon you have seen in your hole life and when you're reading please have in mind that not everyone have the talent or the experience to write a god lemon and belive me, if you read my lemons you wouldn't think they are god. s/8412309/2/The-bar**

_He23t_

**I'm glad you like it.**

_Invader Johnny_

**Yeah, especially considering that she still loves him.**

_jim89_

**Yay, another hudge review. Thanks for your compliments. I will tell more about the break up in this chapter, this time through Danny's point of view and i think you will find the awnsers you are looking for. **

**For the ones that actually belived that there was a lemon on the first version of this fict: i was just kidding, but i can still try to do lemon if you really want but it will not be as god as you may expect. I'm better on romantic scenes.**

**I Hope you Enjoy this chapter and review.**

**Danny P.V.O**

As we walk to class i can see that Sam is thinking about something and i think i know what it is.

Before i started dating Ember, Tucker said that she couldn't stop talking about our break up and that i should give her another chance, because she is lost without me.

The thing is that i can't and not because she don't listen me: i only said that to save her from the truth but i should have guessed that she would know that i was lying...i mean, she knows me better than anyone and the reason i gave was really stupid.

**Flash Beck On.**

_After Sam stoped crying she held my hand and hugged me, then i walked her home._

"_so, what's the real reason behind our break up? I know that it wasen't because i sometimes don't pay attention to what people say...i mean c'mon everybody does that sometimes, even you and you have to admit that Tucker isen't exactly the most interesting person in the planet" Sam said._

"_ok, if you really wanna know i will do another pop quiz but don't worry because this time i'm not gonna ask you things that you don't know" I said._

"_Fine. What is the first question?" Sam Said._

"_when we went to the mall, three weeks after our four months aniversary , you saw me kissing another girl, what did you thought?" I said._

"_that you were cheating on me" Sam Said._

"_was it true?"I asked._

"_No, she kissed you out of nowhere and asked you to marry her right after that, even though you two barly know it other. Turns out that she was just a fan" Sam Said._

"_right and what about when we were walking to nasty burger and you saw a girl with one of my dirty boxers, what did you thought?" I Said._

"_that you had sex with her" Sam Said._

"_and what it was?" I Said._

"_omg i just found Danny Phanton's used T-shirt to seel on E-Bay" Said a blond in front of one of the houses we were passing by._

"_really,that's great. I've just bought his chewed bublegum" said a brunet that was with her._

"_Danny's girl456 is the best! I still can't belive that she maneged to break into his house and still this stuff for sell" said the blond._

"_that" Sam said._

"_and what about when i came to your house and you smelled another woman's perfume in my t-shirt, what did you thought?" I said._

"_that you were seeing another girl" Sam Said._

"_and what it was?" I Said_

"_hey you were the boy that helped me pick my fruits from the floor two months ago. Its so god to see you! You should go to my house sometime, i make a great tea" said the old lady whose perfume Sam smelled on my t-shirt._

"_sure, it would be a pleasure" i said._

"_awsome! Wait a minute, i will search for some paper and a pen to give you my adress" said the old lady ,going to a corner and opening her purse._

"_that" Sam Said._

"_yeah, can you see now? you always have been Jealous but after everyone discovered that i'm Danny Phanton, you became paranoid and i understand that is not easy for you to see me surrounded by preatty girls almost everyday but you should have trusted in me, i would never cheat on you" i Said._

" _you're right...its just that i love you so much and i got afraid that you would trade me for someone more preatty, more inteligent ,more...more..."Sam Said starting to cry again._

"_... more robotic? Please, i don't want perfection, i've never did, i just want to date someone who atract me and can trust in me as much as I trust in her . You used to do that but latelly i haven't been able to just have a god time with you without us fighting over nothing" I said._

_She noded and after sometime the old Lady/ Sra. Sanches came back with her adress and after i said godbye to her, i continued walking Sam home _

**Flash Beck Off.**

By the time i finished remebering all of this, we were alredy in the door of our class but i couldn't go in because my ghost senses went on.

"i'll be right back" i said as i ran for an alley, where gone ghost and flew to the sky.

I patrolled the town for a little while but i couldn't see any ghost so i returned to the alley to change back but as soon as my feet hit the floor someone tackled me to the ground and started...kissing me! I was about to fire na ecto blast but it didn't took me long to see a pair of emerald eyes and a fire blue hair so changed our positions, now i was on top.

"Hey Em! is this your new way of greeting people?" I asked, playfully.

"it is, for you" she said smiling.

I smiled .

we got up and i pinned her against the wall to kiss her again.

Our kiss was passionnant and it just got better when she passed her tongue around the tongue piercing that i put on my fiften old birthday. I started to brush her inner with my hands and bit her neck, making her moan like she did with me.

We stayed there kissing for a little while but then i had to go because Sam and Tucker couldn't discover that i was dating her, since they still think that she can't be trusted, even after she stoped trying to conquest Ammity Park.


	5. The New People

**Hi Guys. Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter but there was a lot Going on in my life…**

** is the new chapter.**

**I Hope you Review and enjoy.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

_Spidey2_

**Thanks :D**

_shadowrgj c_

**Thanks. I hope You Enjoy this Chapter as well :3**

_jim89_

**Ok, You seem to have taken Sam's pain compleatly and since I understand how you feel, i decided to add something new to this story. I Hope You like my suprise.**

_Psyche Hybrid ZenMan_

**Thanks for your compliments and your advice. I think i will try to write a lemon in some chapter in this story, but i can't promise anything.**

_Invader Johnny_

**Don't Worry there will be a lot of kissing scenes between them in future chapters.**

When Danny finally maneged to get into class, Mr Lancer was alredy there, and of course, he was not happy to have his explanation of the Great Gatsby interrupted by him.

He was about to say something, when Mrs. Summerfield, the new school receptionist, appeared at the door. Despite having only 32 , she sure looked more older, thanks to her cat eye glasses and her antique clothes. Today for example she was wearing a red polka dot that seemed to have come directly from " I Love Lucy" and had a pair Black shoes in her feet. As always, her blond hair was tied in a bun.

"Excuse me but you have students ." Said Mrs. Summerfield.

" A new student ? Pride and Prejudice! The principal haven't told me anything about that" said Mr. Lancer.

"Yeah, but they are here" Said .

"So what are you expecting Anabel?! Send they in" Said .

"Ok, just wait a minute" said leaving the room for a while. " Stop eating your lanch" Said her to whoever was outside.

" this is not my lunch! Its my breakfast. I overslept so had to go to a caffe near my house and get this" Said a guy

" ok, so stop eating your breakfest" said .

"can't you just leave him alone? He is just eating, that's nothing wrong with that" said a girl.

"yes there is: it is prohibit to eat in class and that applies to him too" said .

" Ok but how do you think I will manage to study with nothing in my stomach?" asked the guy.

"fair point, so do you wanna come in or you wanna eat first?" asked .

"No, I think i will just go and get over with my introdution and all this bullshit" said the guy before walking to class being followed by and the girl.

Like Danny, the new guy had black hair but his had highlights as read as his leather jacket, that coulden't hide the black t-shirt undernead, wich matched the black belt that was holding his jeans and also his nail polish .in his feet, he had red all stars and in his hands he had a hot chease sandwich and a cappuccino with the name of the caffe written on the cup: Melita's.

The new girl had black hair, like Sam, but her's as up to the height of the middle of her back and had strands in pink, purple and two shades of blue. She was wearing a black shirt with a read stamp, black pants with chains on it and black combat boots. As for accessories she had a black leather necklace with spikes and matching bracelets.

"Hey Everybody, this are Vincent Logan and Carly Grace. They had just moved in from Condor Village. Please made them feel Welcome" Said Mrs. Summerfield while Vincent was eating.

Carly Smiled and Vincent waved with the hand that had the cup. Half of the class smiled and waved back.

"its a pleasure to meet you and , Please take a sit" Said .

After looking around the class, Vincent and Carly found that there was only two desks available: one to the left of Paulina and the other behind Sam.

Carly quickly went to sit on the desk behind Sam.

"Hi you're Carly right? Welcome to our school. I'm Sam" said Sam after turning around to face her.

"Hi Sam. Thanks! It's gonna take some time for me to adjust here but I think I can handle it" said Carly, Smiling.

"I'm sure you can and if you want me and my friends can even give you a tour at break" said Sam.

"that would be awsome! Thanks" said Carly.

"no problem, its not like we have anything better to do. I'm Tucker by the way" said Tucker who was sitting to Sam's Left.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Tucker" said Carly

"Same" said Tucker.

"Danny you are not going to say anything?" said Sam, poking his shoulder.

"hu…..Hi Carly, I'm Danny Fenton, nice to meet you" said Danny after he finally maneged to stop daydreaming about Ember and his plans of spending the afternoon with her.

"Nice to meet you to Danny" Said Carly

" Honestly, I'm glad that you are able to make friends so quick but in case you have forgotten we are in the middle of a class" said after walking up to them.

"oh you should be because, thanks to this, you will be having your first detention with me after classes, starting tomorrow" said

"why tomorrow?" asked Carly

"because I alredy made plans for today that don't include watching over you and your friends" said handing notes for her, Tucker, Sam and Danny.

"hum…let me guess: you're an English teacher and I heard that there is a remake of how to kill a mockingbird in theaters. You're gonna watch it after school, right?" asked Carly, Smirking

"right" said surrending.

" fun at the movies" said Carly,smiling.

"thanks Mr. Grace" said Him walking up to Vincent's Desk.

**Meanwhile.**

After Carly went to her desk, Vincent sighed: you see the goth girl seemed to be very nice….and cute, but the girl in pink on the other hand seemed to be kind of snob as she didn't looked at him or Carly during their introduction, preferring to talk to the blonde that was sitting to her right.

He really didn't want to sit near neither of them but there was nothing that he could do so he walked up to his new desk while eating his breakfast.

"Hi …..hum…..Victor ,right? I'm Paulina its a pleasure to met you" said Paulina turning to face him.

"Same" Said Vincent finishing his sandwich and crumpling the paper where it was "and my name is Vincet"

" Ok….Hey what's up with your nail polish? Are you gay or something... I'm Star, by the way" Said Star, who was sitting beside Paulina

"No, but my older brother is, Why? do you have a problem with that?" Said Vincent, angry.

" weel of course she does! No wanna hang out with fags" Said Paulina, Laughing.

"yeah, just ask Dash! In the past he was like...our best friend forever but then Paulina found out that he has this annoying barbie crush on this guy named Danny Fanton , who is the biggest loser in this school , and we totally stoped hanging out with him" said Star, laughing.

"yeah, can you belive he actually wrote ...like letters with the things he wanted to say to this Fanton guy?" said Paulina, laughing.

"and they were so stupid, like " I know i shouldn't feel this and i've been trying to deny it for a long time but, i can't do this anymore: I love you Danny and it dosen't matter if you are a geek or the hero of Amity park because it dosen't change who you are! You are a wonderfull person and the only reason i kept treating you so bad all of this years is because i was afraid of losing the only friends that i have but i could live without them if i could have you in my life, so would you be my boyfriend?" ridiculous isen't it?" said Star, Laughing.

"no, its not! you should not make fun of his feelings like this!" said Vincent, angry.

" well if you care so much about the Fag's feelings, maybe you should just start hanging out with him" Said Paulina, angry.

"yeah, maybe i will" said Vincent, angry.

"great" said Paulina.

"great" said Vincent, angry.

Mr. Lancer walks to them and hands down a note which said Vincent and Paulina would have detention with him after classes.

"Great" said Vincent and Paulina sarcastically, after receiving the note.

A few desks behind, Dash, who had heard the hole conversation, smiles gratefully to the new guy.

**At Break Time.**

Being the new kid is never easy... Sure: it gives you the chance to be someone different but you don't have any friends and you still don't know where you need to go if you wanna go to some specific place in school like, for example the cafeteria.

So it was no suprise that Vincent got lost while he was trying to get there, but , luckly, ,who was passing by, saw him and, after asking what was his problem, lead the way to the cafeteria.

When he finally got there, he tried to find somewhere to sit and It did not take long for him to be seen by Dash and Kawan, who invited him to sit with them.

The brunet smiled and walked to them, acepting the invitation.

"Hi...look i don't know who you are...but thanks, if it wasen't for you, i'd probably be eating in the janitor closet like those lonely guys from the romantic movies my brother always tries to make me see...I'm Vincent, by the way" Said Vicent, after sitting with them.

" you're Welcome, is the least i can do after you defended me from Paulina earlier" said Dash, smiling.

"you are Dash?!" asked Vincent, surprised.

Dash noded.

"well, it was nothing, That girl is ridiculous!" said Vincent.

"I know, I wish I had found out earlier" said Dash, sad.

" she said that you were her friend before...haven't you got any clues in that time?" said Vincent.

"No. She and Star were the first friends I made when I started in this school and I really, really wated to fit in here...I was very naive at that time so I belived in everything she told me and started to follow her steps" said Dash.

"and them..."asked Vincent.

"and them...he happened" said Dash, pointing Danny who had just gotten there and was being followed by Sam, Tucker And Carly, who sat with him on an empty table

" Paulina always said that goths and nerds would always be losers and losers don't deserve any simpathy but when I first saw him, I thought that he was gorgeous and condemned myself for thinking this: guys are supposed to like girls, not other guys...at least that was my parents always told me. The problem is : every boy has a phase when he thinks girls are disgusting and after this, they start to feel atracted to them because of the hormones and all that bullshit but it just didn't happened to me" said Dash.

"when you found out that you were gay?" asked Vincent.

"well, the more time I spended fighting with Danny, the more my feelings for him grew. Soon it came a day when i tried to convince myself that I was just confused and did not liked him that way. I tried looking for some porn videos on the internet, to prove to myself that I was right. When i watched regular porn, I felt nothing besides angry because of the woman's screems but when I watched gay porn..." Said Dash.

"...you felt horny" said Vincent.

Dash noded.

" and have you ever told him about how you feel?" asked Vincent.

"no and I never will" said Dash.

"why?" asked Vincent.

"I don't know...maybe because he isn't gay? ...I'm Kawan, by the way" said Kawan

"is nice to meet you Kawan...but how do you know this?" asked Vincent.

"easy: he is dating that goth chick that you saw with him...I think her name is Sam" said Kawan.

"it is" said Dash earning an odd look from Vincent and Kawan " I pay attention to everything that involves him...not in a creepy way, of course"

At this moment, Paulina and Star appeared at the cafeteria, laughing out laud and walked to danny's table with a piece of paper that Dash recognized instantly.

"Omg no! She can't do this" said Dash, afraid.

"What?" asked Vincent.

"That paper that she is holding is a piece of my...my..."said Dash, afraid.

**Menwhile, at Danny's table.**

"its a piece of his diary. You can read everything in it...he even made a drawings of you" Said Paulina, laughing.

"the best part is the declaration of love he does for you in here" said Star, laughing

Curious, Danny decided to do as she said and read that paper she brought:

_I never fell in love_

_I never undestood when I heard people saying that it is the most magical, horrible and ridiculous thing a human can ever feel._

_I never dreamed of Falling in love._

_For me it was much more important to have a sucessfull career in sports and a lot of true friends to help me when I need._

_I thought that i would only find a friend in high school but i found much more:_

_I found him!_

_I know that is wrong: a guy like me should never love another guy but he is so fascinating!_

_His eyes are from the most beautiful shade of blue, his voice is so deep and sexy and his body...dear lord, what can I say about his body? Is just perfect!_

_I wanted to talk with him...to be his friend, but my new friend, Paulina said that i shouldn't hang out with him...that he would never have sucess in life like me and her and that he would lead me to misery._

_I would live happly ever after if i had him in my life, even if for this i had to be miserable, but I couldn't lose my only friend in this school, i couldn't be an outsider._

_I mean, sure, that is a possibility that he and i could be friends but i'm sure he wouldn't want to hang out with me...i mean, besides Paulina, who would want to hang out with me? I didn't even had friends in middle school...just fans, who only talked with me when i won a game for one of the school's sports teams and that is a chance that i wouldn't even be an idol for him._

_He dosen't seem to like sports very much._

_I'm sure he would find me boring._

After that text, there was a drawing of Danny's eyes that rather make them look misterious and intense.

"that was much more where I found this. This one is from when he started in this school and we meet, but he writes about anything" Paulina Said.

"yeah even about how he used to pretend to like your sister and not you because people would find it weird" said Star.

"he was right" said Paulina.

"yeah and what he writed when he kissed Paulina is so not true" said Star.

"yeah, my mouth does not taste like colorless nail polish" said Paulina, angry

"I'm sure it does" Said Sam, bitterly.

"no…I bet It taste like mud with a little bit of ink" said Carly, Laughing

"wanna kiss me to find out? fags" Said Paulina, bitterly.

"no ,thank you but even if we were lesbians we wouldn't be stupid enough to date you" Said Sam.

"what did you say?" said Paulina, angry.

While the three argued , Danny got up and walked to Dash's Table.

**in Dash's Table.**

"I'm screwed! He is gonna laugh at me for sure and then he will spred to the hole school that I love him and..."Said Dash, in panic.

"and he is walking up here so why not wait and see what he has to say before going into panic ?" asked Vincent.

"hey can I talk privately with Dash for a second?" asked Danny when he Finally got to their table.

"sure...you're Danny aren't you?" Asked Vincent.

" yeah and you are the breakfast guy...Vincent, right?" Said Danny

Vincent noded.

"its a pleasure to meet you, now if you excuse us" Said Danny.

"go ahead." said Vincent.

Danny smiled and gestured for Dash to follow him, wich he did.

The brunett leaded him to the place behind the school where he usually goes when he wants to be alone.

"Look i'm flattered with the things you wrote and your drawing was incredible but, i'm not into guys, i'm sorry" said Danny, kindly.

"how can you know? Have you even kissed a guy before?" asked Dash.

"no but I never felt atracted to guys and..." said Danny being interrupted by Dash who kissed him fully on the lips.

For Dash, it was amazing: Danny's lips tested like mint and kissing him was soaking in a cotton candy cloud.

But for Danny...

"im sorry but this feels really weird...plus I have a girlfriend" said Danny, after breaking the kiss.

"yeah I know , Sam Mason" said Dash.

"no, she is my ex. My Girlfriend is Ember Mclain" said Danny.

"Ember Mclain? Ember "You Will Remember" Mclain? How do you know her" Asked Dash, Suprised.

"yeah that Ember. I don't think you know but she is a ghost" said Danny.

"A Ghost?!" asked Dash.

"Yeah, she tried to destroy Amity Park a lot of times but i fought with her everytime and, three months ago, we met in a ghost bar and started to date. We've been togher ever since" said Danny.

"Wow do you think you can introduce us sometime?" asked Dash.

"Sure...but you are not afraid?" asked Danny.

"why? Because she is a ghost? Why should I? i've always liked ghosts, even before I knew you are one" said Dash.

"really? ok. I will introduce you two sometime" said Danny.

"awsome" said Dash and they began to walk back to school "so your friends know that you are dating her?"

"no, I can't tell because they still think she is evil. Can you keep this secret for me?" asked Danny.

"sure, what are friends for ?...we are friends, right?" Said Dash

"of course and, contrary to what you wrote, I don't think you are boring" said Danny.

"you didn't?" asked Dash, Happy.

Danny Noded and they walked back to the cafeteria where they were startled to see Sam and Carly fighting with Star and Paulina while Vincet and Kwan tried to break them apart.

After sometime Kwan finally maneged to make Carly stop punching Paulina repeatedly in the face and Vincet took Sam by the hip and held her until she stopped trying to kick Star, who was alredy on the floor, coughing up blood.

Clearly Sam and Carly where the winners of the fight, since they only had a few scratches, unlike the popular girls.

After the guys helped the girls get up, they started to walk into the infirmary.

Sadly they never got there because Mr. Lancaster was there and he had seen everything.

**At Mr. Principal's Office.**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?breaking into a fight in the middle of the refectory? I though you are better than this Sam and Carly,I expected more from you" said the principal angry.

"she was being a douche" said Sam

"yeah, she called Dash a fag and then called us fags after we defended him" said Carly

"what?Paulina is this true?" asked the Principal

"of course not! How can you believe I would do something like this?" said Paulina outraged.

"yeah we always have been hudge suporters of the gay community. You can ask anyone, they will confirm it" said Star

Sam and Carly stared them, angry.

"well if that's the case then I don't have a choice: Sam and Carly,I know you two had detention with Mr,Lancaster for talking in his class but don't worry, you two won't have to go to it" said the principal.

Sam and Carly sigh in relief

"Because you two will be suspended for three weeks. Starting tomorrow" said the principal

"WHAT?" said the two.

" and I will be calling your parents latter on to inform them of this horrible incident" said the principal

"no, don't do this please….my parents will kill me if they find out" pleaded Sam

"yeah mine too" said Carly

"I'm sorry girls but as I said before I don't have a choice" said the principal.

Sam and Carly lowered their heads, defeated and then walked out being accompanied by a satisfied looking Star and a smug looking Paulina, who couldn't help but flash then a smirk

"so you see fags, you may have won on our little cat fight but me and Star have this school's staff on the palm of our nail polished fingers it doesn't matter how much you try to make us look bad in front of them….in the end we will always win" said Paulina

"and if you two mess with us again, we will make you face consequences way worse than just two weeks of suspension" said Star.

They walked away laughing and Sam and Carly watched them, furious.

**After School.**

As soon as the bell rang, a Mercedez Benz convertible parked in front of the school build.

It was driven by a brunett that looked exactly like Vincent but with curly hair and no highlights in his hair.

He was wearing a striped black gray shirt, black jeans and black vans and, like Vincent, had black nail polish in his nails.

In the moment he saw the students walking out of the school, he searched the crowd for the brunett he came to pick up.

It didn't took long for him to see the boy he was looking for: he was in the middle of the crowd, talking to a goth girl with cool bracelets and a cute skirt.

"I can't belive i finally found someone that likes Edgar Allan Poe as much as me" Said Sam, Smiling.

"how can someone not like him? The guy was a genius" Said Vincent, Smiling.

" I know! I think i will never read any poem that can beats Anabel Lee" said Sam.

"are you kidding? Sure, Anabel Lee is god but nothing beats the Raven" Said Vincent.

"yeah, right!, so you've alredy told me that you like horror movies, Poe, Goth bands and pop, but how about food? What do you like to eat?" Asked Sam.

"weel i'm a vegetarian so I eat a lot of Tofu, but ,as Crazy as it sounds, my favorite food is shrimp. How about you?" said Vincent.

"You're a vegetarian? That's cool! I'm a Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian and my favorite food is Franch Fries" Said Sam.

"you are a what?" asked Vincent, confused.

"a Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian. It means I don't eat anything that has a Face" said Sam.

"oh, ok! So if we haver come to have dinner together i will make sure that you're facing the tail of my shrimp and not the face" said Vincent.

"are you asking me out?" asked Sam.

"what? No, No, sure I'd love to go out with you, You're hot, but we hardly know each other so it wouldn't be a god idea" said Vincent, blushing.

"I agree...and thanks" Said Sam, blushing.

Behind them, Danny and Dash talked about Danny's adventures as a ghost and Tucker Talked with Kwan about videogames.

Sam, Vincent, Tucker and Kwan had talked a lot while Danny was talking with Dash and, after finding a lot of things in common with each other, they became friends.

And after Danny clarified everything with Dash, he forgave him for the bulling and they started to talk more about each other and about their past.

When the guy in the Mercedez finally found Vincent, he honked and that , god knows why, made two strangers walk up to him and start to fancy his car.

"hey hottie, i think i've never saw you before, what is your name?" Said Paulina, smirking.

"Michael...and I don't date girls , now could you please go away?" Said the driver, angry.

"no away, you are to hot and to popular to be a fag" Said Star.

"Fag? Really? Well that's sweet coming from a girl that has nothing but jelly in her brain" Said Michael.

" don't say that, you know you love me" said Star.

"weel let me see what i love : pop songs , rare meat , chocolate, cappuccino , Edgar Allan Poe, goth bands, romantic comedys, videogames, grapes , ice cream, tv-shows...no there is no stupid girl on the list, i'm sorry" said Michael.

" she is not stupid, she is the preattiest girl you will ever find...well after for me, of course" said Paulina.

" no, Angelina Jolie is the preattiest girl i will ever find and even if she was avaliable i wouldn't date her, so what makes you think i would date you or your friend ?" Said Michael.

"because we can fix you" Said Paulina.

"what?" asked Michael.

"well you said you're a fag and that may interfere in your professional life so if you date one of us, we could help you to be normal" said Star.

"really? I don't think my clients would stop coming to my sallon because of my sexuallity. In fact, most of them know i'm gay and they don't give a shit about that as long as i keep making them look beautiful" Said Michael.

" you have a sallon?" asked Paulina.

"yep, Blend Your Mind is the name. I will Open a filial beside Nasty Burger as soon as reform the place and get employees to help me" said Michael.

"well we can help you if you let us fix you" said Paulina.

Michael sighed and called his brother on the phone.

"Hey Michael! I'm alredy out school, where are you?" Said Vincent, after picking up.

"in the middle of the crowd in front of your school" Said Michael.

" ok. See you soon" Said Vincet, hanging up.

"so... what did you say?" asked Paulina.

"I don't have to deal with this Shit" Said Michael, angry.

"what?" asked Star and Paulina, confused

Insted of answering, Michael whistled really loud with his fingers, making Paulina and Star go away, covering their ears.

"what was that?" asked Sam ,also covering her ears after hearing the whistle.

"that was my brother" said Vincent.

Wich of course made easy for Vincent to find him and, after saying godbye to his new friends, he walked up to him and they went home together.

**Meanwhile, in the ghost zone.**

" you want me to do a what?" asked Desiree, after opening the door of her realm and finding Skulker there, waiting for her.

" a love spell...to make Ember love me again" said Skulker.

" ok but do you know if she is alredy in love with someone?" asked Desiree.

"of course not" said Skulker.

"are you sure?" asked Her.

"yes...I think" said Him

"You think? Well then, i guess i will have to find out because this spell will not work properly if she is alredy in love. Now repeat after me: I wished Desiree turned into a half like Danny Phanton" She said.

"Maybe in your dreams" he said

"SAY IT!" she said.

"No!...besides why do you want to be like him? aren't you happy with your dead?" He asked

"hell no! in All my life and all my death the only thing I do is please others and I think it is about time that someone pleases me instead! You know if it was for me I would be fully human, not a half-ghost but then I wouldn't have my powers anymore and wouldn't be able to fly again." She said

"oh and the fact that I need your help dosen't matter it seems" He said , clearly upset.

"why it should? You never talked to me before today" She said.

"because you have to help everyone that…"He started saying.

"what? I'm a genie, not a superhero, you dumbass. Now say it" she said.

"argh fine! I wish that Desiree was a half-ghost like Danny Phanton." he said.

"finally …..I mean *cleans her throat* So it is desired, so shall it be!" she said and with a Puf, she had turned into an halfa,like Danny, and her clothes got modernized turning into a purple tank top with details in gold and jeans with a lilac her feat she wore gold colered ballerina shoes.

"great! Now I will go into Amity Park, find a job and a house and then I will make Ember fall for you again…that is,if she haven't fall for someone already" said Desiree.

"SHE HASEN'T" said Skulker

"oh I wouldn't be so sure if I were you" said her laughing wich made Skulker get angry " now what he said before turning into a ghost again?...oh yeah! GOING GHOST"

She turns into a ghost again and flies into the portal, crossing it leaving skulker alone whitout even saying goodbye.

Skulker walks away complaining about Desiree.

**So here it is. I hope you enjoyed this and that I haven't lost readers thanks to my lbg characters. Please review.**


End file.
